Home Of OneShots
by Tallie14
Summary: I noticed some people just have a story where they do one-shots, and I decided I wanted to try the same thing. Before I do each one I will give a short little summary thing, the pairing if there is one and the rating and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I noticed some people just have a story where they do one-shots, and I decided I wanted to try the same thing. Before I do each one I will give a short little summary thing, the pairing (if there is one) and that sort of thing. J

* * *

Title: Candy Grams

Pairings: Jane/Lisbon

Rating: K (The idea was thought up by my seven year old cousin who told me she had a dancing candy cane once, I just added on, haha)

Summary: The CBI office is doing candy grams, and Teresa gets a particularly interesting one.

* * *

Teresa was sitting silently at her desk, glaring slightly at the small elf holding a candy cane that had been handed out only a few minutes ago. They were doing candy grams as part of the Christmas holiday thing at the CBI. She personally hated it, I mean, first of all it was embarrassing for some of the agents who didn't get any, and then it was almost just as bad to get something.

She had gotten a few, all of them signed by the members of her team, Grace had given her a strawberry one, with only her name signed, Cho had sent her peppermint and Rigsby had sent her two, obviously assuming everyone else liked candy canes as much as she did. I was the unsigned one that was still sitting on her desk, untouched. A second ago she swore she saw it move, so here she was watching it intently waiting for it to move again.

"Maybe I've been up to long" Teresa murmured, rubbing her eye's tiredly. Just as she was taking her hands off her eyes it moved again. She was sure it had, not a big move, more like a small twitch of it's arms, which were holding the colourful candy cane.

She leaned over putting her face even closer to the elf, squinting her green eye's at it, hoping to see some sort of movement. Just as she was about to pick it up someone walked into her office unannounced, without even glancing up from the elf she knew it was Jane.

"Something wrong Lisbon?" Jane asked, walking over beside her and studying the elf she was stareing at fixedly.

Teresa glanced up to see him eating a blue-berry candy cane, an amused smile on his face as he watched her.

"What?" she demanded, slightly embarrassed, but trying not to show it. Patrick just looked around, acing uninterested, all of the sudden out of the corner of her eye she seen the elf move again, although his time it was more pronounced.

"Did you see that?" Teresa asked, pointing to the little man wearing green cloths in question.

"See what?" Patrick asked her, leaning closer to stare at the elf, yet nothing happened.

"Well, it was moving" Teresa said, a hint of disappointment in her voice as the little figure stood completely still, she was also quiet aware of how crazy she looked.

"I'm sure it was" Patrick said disbelievingly, holding back a chuckle at her 'drop dead' glare.

"It was, I don't care what anyone says" Teresa stated, then realizing she sounded like a pouting toddler she decided to shut-up already.

"I think your feeling a little tired" Patrick told her "I think maybe I should drive you home"

"I think I'm perfectly fine" Teresa said dismissively, Patrick just grinned at her and made a gesture towards the 'moving' candy gram.

"And people say I'm an insomniac" Patrick said playfully, Teresa sighed and looked back at the elf.

"Did you send this?" she asked him, changing the subject. Patrick just shrugged in a non-comitial way.

"Even if I did send it how would I make it move?" Patrick asked her, watching as she thought over his question.

"Maybe I am a little tired" Teresa said with a yawn, she hadn't slept in about thirty hours, and it was midnight already. They handed out the candy canes the night before so that the next morning everyone would come in and open them.

"Still want that drive home?" Patrick asked, Teresa looked up at him before sighing and nodding.

"I was going to watch a movie there if you wanted to stay" she said with a shrug, getting up and grabbing all of her stuff to bring back to her house.

"Sounds delightful" Patrick said with a charming smile, Teresa nodded. Then a thought hit her and she quickly frowned at the grinning man before setting her stuff back down.

"Maybe it's automatic, or something" Teresa said, Patrick nodded, waiting for her to check everything out about the tiny little elf. He knew she wouldn't find anything, he had cut the magicians thread he had been using to move the tiny little man as soon as she had decided that she would let him come and visit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Okay, my second one-shot thing…kind of long, but I hope nobody will complain about that.

Title: Alone on Christmas

Pairings : Jane/Lisbon

Rating: K - K+

Summary: Teresa doesn't have anything planned for Christmas so Patrick decides to make a plan for them.

* * *

Teresa sat in her house on her couch, a large cup of hot chocolate in her hand and a blanket wrapped around her slight frame. The movie she was watching flashed across the screen in front of her, already it was almost 8:00pm Christmas eve night, all of her brother's didn't have time to come up and visit until a few days after Christmas seeing as they wanted to spend Christmas at home with their kids and wife. Teresa didn't blame them, but it did make Christmas a little bit more lonely for her.

Just as the movie was nearing the end she heard a knock on her door, she frowned slightly, looking down at the fact she was wearing only a mid-thigh nightgown.

"Lisbon?" a voice called, Teresa immediately recognized Jane's voice as it came through the closed door, she wrapped the blanket around her and walked over towards the door.

"What?" she asked, looking through the peep hole to see him standing their with a gift bag.

"Can I come in?" Patrick asked, waving at her through the small hole. Teresa sighed and unlocked the door, standing aside to let him come in.

"You okay?" She asked curiously, wondering why he would stop be her house this late at night. He just nodded, setting down the bag on her coffee table beside her hot chocolate.

"Spending Christmas alone Lisbon?" Patrick asked, looking around the undecorated house thoughtfully.

"My brother's are coming up later" she replied, her voice becoming more defensive as he looked at her and grinned.

"So on actual Christmas day you'll be alone?" Patrick repeated, Teresa shrugged, knowing that saying no and lying to him wouldn't get her anywhere, he'd be able to tell anyways.

"I like being alone, less people" she told him, closing the door. Her own way of telling him she didn't mind if he stayed for a while.

"You haven't had a Christmas with anyone in years have you?" Patrick asked her, the smile on his face fading slightly as he watched her struggle for an answer.

"People have there own lives Jane" Teresa finally replied, shrugging away any hurt she felt "I could always go visit them but I work to many uncertain hours"

"Your hours aren't that uncertain, and Minelli would let you take time off. You could go and Visit them, but you don't" Patrick asked her "Why?" Teresa glanced and only replied with a dissmisive shrug.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, gesturing towards the bag, Patrick grinned, obviously noticing the change of subject, but willing to go with it.

"I brought us supper" Patrick told her, Teresa looked at him questioningly as he reached into the bag and pulled out some recipe's and ingredients.

"That's not really food" Teresa said dryly, following him as he walked into the kitchen, still grinning.

"After I cook it, it will be" Patrick said with a playful wink, Teresa sighed and stood in the doorway, watching him open up cupboards and start to get out bowls and other cooking utensils.

"It's too late to start cooking" Teresa told him, frowning as he continued taking stuff out of the cupboards and setting them on the counter.

"We'll stay up late and then tomorrow we'll just relax all day" Patrick said dismissively "You said you weren't planning anything anyways"

"Well, I'm glad you ran all of this by me first!" she said sarcastically, Patrick just grinned at her and nodded, ignoring the sarcasm completely.

"Where is your turkey?" Patrick asked her, Teresa stood staring at him, her mouth slightly agape as she watched make himself at home.

"In the freezer" she said, frowning. She had been wanting to sit around and watch movies drinking hot chocolate, not cooking into the early hours of dawn.

"Lovely, will you grab that recipe for stuffing?" he asked, gesturing towards a stack of papers sitting on the counter beside him "I'm going to go grab the turkey"

"Fine" Teresa grumbled, sighing as she searched through the papers for the recipe, she found it easily and took out everything she needed to make it.

"It's gonna be a long night" she muttered to no one in particular, she couldn't help but wonder why she hasn't already kicked Jane out, something just seemed to be holding her back. Maybe she did want to spend Christmas with someone she cared about.

* * *

They had been cooking for hours, making it almost 11:00pm, and yet the food wasn't ready yet. She had to admit it was almost fun cooking this late, but she heavily accentuated the 'almost'.

Everything was in the oven, so now all they had to do was wait, they were sitting on the couch watching a re-run of Charlie Brown, right now they were watching as they laughed Charlie Brown out of he building with his skimpy tree.

"I feel sorry for him" Teresa said suddenly, she was feeling sort of over-tired and hyper-ish at the same time, a feeling she hadn't really had since she had stayed up all night with friends.

"Why?" Patrick asked her "Because he got teased for bringing in that little tree?" Teresa nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Interesting" Patrick said, he was about to say more but just then the timer beeped, telling them that some more of the food was done. Teresa hoped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen. Patrick followed her, a little more slowly.

"It's done!" Teresa said, grinning at him, he smiled back at her as she pulled out the steaming turkey.

"Hmm, and it's not even midnight! Record time" Patrick said cheerfully, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah" Teresa said, setting down the turkey beside the ham, now everything was done they just needed to set it all up and eat. They had cooked a lot for just them, but Teresa figured left-over's were fine, she would just have turkey sandwiches at work for the next week.

"Merry almost Christmas" Patrick told her, beaming as he held out his hand, revealing something small and box shaped wrapped in Santa Christmas paper.

"Yeah, my present for you is in my room" Teresa said smiling, she set the box on the table before running into her room. She had changed out of her nightgown and into some fleece pyjama's, so the only thing on her floor was the nightgown. She quickly walked over to the closet, and pulled out the presents she had been planning on giving everyone when work started again, probably in a few days. She grabbed Patrick's and quickly closed the closet.

She thought about the present she had gotten him, which had been very hard to come up with, but ended up being something simple. Before Teresa's mom had died she had showed her how to knit, something she hadn't done in ages. But decided she didn't know what the hell to buy she had knitted Patrick a scarf out of a silky grey yarn.

She quickly closed her closet and made her way back downstairs, holding the present between her hands lightly. When she had gotten back down she noticed Patrick carving the turkey and smiled, unaware he could see her doing so.

"Here it is" she said lightly, handing him the wrapped scarf. He looked at in in confusion before glancing up at her.

"Socks?" he asked, Teresa grinned.

"You won't know until tomorrow when we open them" she told him, taking them both and setting them beside the counter.

"Well, seeing as tomorrow in only an hour or so away, I can wait" Patrick stated, he then gestured for them to start eating, which they did.

* * *

Teresa finished her dinner with a happy sigh, it had been delicious, she had to admit, Patrick had brought good recipe's…but it was also almost 1:00am.

"Presents?" Patrick asked hopefully, he hadn't eaten as much as her, but he had definitely eaten a lot.

"Okay" Teresa said with a smile, Patrick quickly got up and grabbed them, Teresa following him as they went into the living room.

They both sat down on the couch and Teresa took her present from him eagerly, wanting to know what he had gotten her.

"I didn't even know you knitted" Patrick said, holding onto the present, Teresa frowned, realizing he had never though it was socks.

"Just shut up and open it" She grumbled, opening hers to reveal a small white cardboard box. She sighed as she seen that all the edges were taped down and began to pick at it. Patrick meanwhile had opened his and was wrapping the scarf around his neck.

"It's great" he said with a smile, Teresa nodded, her attention still focused on getting the tiny box untapped.

"Damn it Jane, why did you tape this part too?" she demanded, finally giving up on her fingers and starting to actually gnaw on the edge of the box, in a desperate attempt to get it open. Patrick burst out laughing as he watched her and held out his hand for the box, Teresa complied, blushing slightly.

Patrick took the box and reached down to the table where a few stray knick-knacks were and picked one up, which happened to be a nail file. He quickly ran the edge against the tape cutting it before handing the box back to Teresa who grudgingly opened it, revealing another tiny taped box.

"Damn it" Teresa cursed, throwing a glare to the chuckling consultant watching her happily. He didn't have to tape so many damn boxes, Teresa thought to herself angrily.

"It'll all be worth it my dear" Patrick said grinning, Teresa scowled at him and cut open the box with the nail file, opening it she seen another box, although at least this one wasn't taped.

"This better be the last box" she warned him, he held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. Something Teresa didn't find comforting.

She slowly opened the last box, Patrick watched her face to see how she would react to the object inside.

"It's beautiful" Teresa said fondly, slowly lifting out the necklace, on the end of the gold chain there was a golden locket with small diamonds embedded into it, the diamonds spelled out 'Teresa' in tiny little handwriting.

"My gift looks like crap compared to this" she said with a smile, Patrick shook his head.

"Your gift was the best thing I could have got from you, you made it yourself, it tells me that your willing to take your time and-" But Teresa cut him off as she pulled him into a hug. Patrick smiled and kissed the top of her head, causing her to blush as she let go of him.

"Can you put it on?" she asked, holding up the locket, Patrick complied happily as he clocked it into place behind her neck.

"Thanks" Teresa told him, still blushing slightly, Patrick was about to comment but then decided against it.

"No, thank you Teresa" Patrick said, smiling at her softy, Teresa smiled back and for a moment they just sat there with each other, happy to be with someone they cared about on Christmas. They realized then that neither of them had to be alone an Christmas again. Teresa concluded that this was why she had let him in to her apartment, somewhere in the back of her mind she had been wanting this, and she knew he had too.


End file.
